jackrusselldogdetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Jack Russell: Dog Detective books
This article features a list of books in the Jack Russell: Dog Detective series. 1. Dog Den Mystery Jack and his owner, Sarge move to Doggeroo and crime immediately appears when Jack's favourite things (squeaker-bone, basket etc.) are stolen. When a local resident Lord Red says his favourite item is missing too, Jack decided to investigate and receives his first case in Doggeroo. 2. The Phantom Mudder Jack and Foxie are taken to a dog show with Sarge and Auntie Tidge, and Jack soon finds himself with a new case. The dogs are the show are being mudded to prevent them from performing, and Jack must find the culprit. The dogs all deny mudding themselves, so the only other option must be is there is a "Phantom Mudder". 3. The Mugged Pug Shuffle arrives at Jack's home without his collar, and Jack realizes he's been mugged by a Pug Mugger. When lots of other dogs in Doggeroo start losing their collars, Jack goes undercover to sniff out the culprit. 4. The Lying Postman Dogs are dogs, and postmen are postmen. Dogs always bark at postmen. Jack and Foxie know that, but the new postman doesn't seem to understand. In no time he has accused the Doggeroo dogs of attacking him. Things are getting serious and Jack soon realises there's a new dog in town. Is the secretive Ralf Boxer behind the postman problem? Can Lord Red stay out of trouble? Will Jack solve the case? You bet! 5. The Awful Pawful Fear comes to Doggeroo! Mysterious attacks are leaving dogs with sore, bleeding noses, but when Jack tries to investigate the witnesses keep stumm. What is so bad that Polly, Jill Russell, the Squekes and Shuffle can't speak of it? Even Fat Molly is too frightened to fight with Jack. And then Jack himself has a close encounter with the Awful Pawful. Something must be done. Jack's the dog to do it, but is anyone brave enough to help him out? 6. The Sausage Situation Foxie is on a diet, and Jack has things on his mind. When Auntie Tidge takes delivery of boxes of sausages, Foxie is delighted, until Caterina Smith takes them all away. Foxie is determined that Jack must solve the case of the stolen sausages, but Jack, for once, isn't sure there even is a case. He and Foxie join Lord Red, Auntie Tidge, Sarge, Caterina Smith, Polly and just about everyone else at the Doggeroo Dog and Sausage Day. There are sausages galore, and plenty of schemes and drooling dogs, but is there really a thief? 7. The Buried Biscuits Jill Russell has a secret, and Foxie is as angry as a terrier can be. Someone tossed a packet of biscuits over Foxie's fence, and Auntie Tidge took them away. This means war. Since Foxie adores Auntie Tidge he has to fight with someone else- Jack. But Foxie isn't the only dog acting strangely. Lord Red has found something interesting down at the reserve, and soon all the dogs of Doggeroo are playing hunt the biscuit. Bellyaches result, the vet is cross, and the dogs find themselves under house arrest. All but Jill Russell, who is much too busy for biscuits. Finally, Jack solves the case, but can he ever look at a biscuit again? 8. The Kitnapped Creature' Jack realizes an old enemy has been kitnapped! But Jack isn't sure whether to help them or not. Jack's son, Preacher has arrived, and Foxie is jealous of all the atttention he receives. With Sarge sick, who will Jack be able to call for back-up to in this case? 9. Fowl Play Chicken fever has hit Doggeroo, and soon almost everyone has fowls in their backyards. Foxie is in trouble when he attacks Auntie Tidge's chickens and a mysterious creature attacks all the other fowls in Doggeroo and the dogs are blamed. How will Jack solve his strangest case yet? 10. The Blue Stealer Sarge and Caterina are preparing for a party. Auntie Tidge is welcoming a newcomer to Doggeroo. Meanwhile, Jack is teaching young Preacher the basics of detection. What better place to start than the case of the Blue Stealer! 11. Inspector Jacques yet to be realeased Jack has always been top dog detective in Doggeroo, but suddenly there's a newcomer trying to claim his title. Inspector Jacques is a French bulldog with attitude, and a fang-resistant collar, as Jack discovers. Meanwhile, poor Preacher has run afowl of the terrible dog-boggarts. 12. The Heisted Ham yet to be realeased Plot unknown.